netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Huang Jing
Huang Jing '''is know good character of Death Sport as playable. Biggest Influnaces Ryu (Street Fighter), Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat), Bruce Lee (actor) Costumes Death Sport * '''Primary: '''White karate Gi pants and black belt and foot wrappings * '''Secondary: '''Black karate Gi pants and black belt and foot wrappings * '''Alternative 1: '''Dark Blue karate Gi pants and black belt and foot wrappings * '''Alternative 2: '''Yellow karate Gi pants and black belt and foot wrappings Bios Death Sport Huang is own fights with honor and good to fight against evil. Is entering the tournament call "Death Sport, to fight other masters of martial arts. Gameplay He is the Master of Jeet Kune Do. He can learn combats in the training. Movelist Special Moves * '''Fireball: '''Huang uses his ch'i to create a fireball and shoots it at the opponent. * '''Running Kick: '''Huang runs at the opponent and does a kick to the chest. * '''Martial Arts Combo: '''Huang punches the opponent a few times in the face before doing a flying spinning kick to the chest. * '''Parry and Hit: '''If the opponent tries to hit Huang during a parry, Huang will hit the player with a hard jab, a kick or a headlock take down. * '''Sweep and Stomp: '''Huang sweep kicks the opponent of their feet than stomps them in the headlock. Finishing Moves Killing Blows * '''Breaking Everything: Huang kicks the opponent in the left knee so hard it breaks. The opponent screams as Huang kicks the opponent in the other leg, breaking it and sending the opponent to their knees. Huang proceeds to kick the opponent in both arms, breaking them as well. As the opponent keeps screaming, Huang walks behind the opponent and puts his hands around his opponent's jaw and breaks their neck. When the dead opponent's body hit the ground, Huang bows to his defeated opponent. * 'Ch'i Blast: '''As the defeated opponent goes down to their knees, Huang gathers up his ch'i for a powerful blast. As soon as he is ready, he fires off a huge blast of ch'i fire that engulfs his opponent. When the fire clears, there is nothing but ashes of the opponent. Suicide * '''Ch'i Incineration: '''A defeated Huang falls to his knees and he begins to gather his remaining ch'i. He soon envelopes himself in ch'i fire and screams in pain. Soon his lifeless body hits the ground, still on fire. Arcade ''Huang Jing/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Shows Huang sitting on the ground cross legged, meditating. He soon looks up to see the opponent and stands up. Doing some stretching, he looks at his opponent and says “Lets see how good you are,” before getting into his battle stance. Victory Pose Huang bows to his defeated opponent and says “Thank you for the fight, it has taught me much,” before walking way. The scene then cuts to Huang in the forests of China, meditating yet again. Trivia * Jason Scott Lee is a actor who played Bruce Lee in Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story and Cain 607 in Soldier. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dark Winter characters Category:Death Sport characters Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters